


labels; what an idiotic term

by sanumarox123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute boys in love, Fluff, M/M, Nobody else needs to know it, but they know it, why would they need labels if they have each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: cute little thing i wrote when i wasn't feeling my best at 1am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so last night i wasn't feeling great emotionally so i wrote down my feelings in this short little thing :) i hope you enjoy. x

when he first met dan, he knew there was something different about this boy than others. he talked about the stars; the pros and cons of socialized health care and education being solely based on grades. phil was bewildered at first, unsure of what he was supposed to answer with at first. luckily, dan just kept talking and phil didn't have to come up with one. 

slowly but surely, they became best friends. dan was constantly at his house and vice versa, and they never spent more than two nights away from each other. phil knew that if nobody told dan to go to bed, he wouldn't. he'd text phil the constellations he came up with on the spot, laying on the roof of his house at 4am. phil couldn't say no to dan's puppy eyes and curling up fringe after nearly 9 hours of school a day, so more often than not he would join dan on one of their roof's and laid there till dan fell asleep on phil, their hands tangled together. 

they never truly labeled what they were to each other. everyone knew the two of them were a package deal. where one was, the other could be expected to pop up next to him soon enough. they held hands at night, fell asleep cuddling and woke up spooning, and on some occasions kissed each other good morning and good night. they didn't want to label it; dan and phil felt they knew what they meant to each other and that's all that mattered to them. 

(and so what if sometimes phil kisses dan's dimple in the car on the way to school and dan proceeds to blush before planting one on phil's lips? so what if they held hands in school too, ignoring the stares they got from people because they were truly happy just being with each other. so what. if they were to label it, they would. but for now, they're okay with where they stand together.)


End file.
